pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Piotrek Ochroniarz
Piotrek ochroniarz, zbiór opowieści Piotrek przy tych imprezach bananowych nie pracował przez agencję tylko na właśną rękę. Kiedyś go jakiś banan poprosił o ochronę domówki a potem to już reklama szła pocztą pantoflową. Raz dzwoni do niego jakaś gówniara i już na wejściu pyskuje i ma same problemy ale dobrze płaciła więc zgodził się przyjść. Impreza była na Żoliborzu (warszawa here). Dom tak na oko 5kk. Ojciec - jak się okazało - 16 letniej jubilatki na wejściu dał mu 500zł i po robocie miał być jeszcze 1000zł. Gość był poważnym hurtownikiem karmy dla zwierząt xD Impreza w pełni. Dzieciaki z gimbazy i licbazy przychodzą w ubraniach kosztujących tyle co tani samochód. Chlejo i palo. Jubilatka napierdoliła się najwcześniej ze wszystkich, ale jakoś tam nawet stała na nogach. W pewnym momencie ktoś jej przypalił sukienkę szlugiem. Gówniara zaczęła awanturę taką, ze ja pierdole. Darła się na wszystkich a potem zaczęła napierdalać losowych ludzi pazurami. Szczególnie się rzuciła na jakiegoś chłopaczka i centralnie mordę mu podrapała do krwi. Chłopaczek wkurwiony ją złapał w pół i zrobił to słynne hyc o podłogę XD Panna się przeraziła demonstracji siły ale dalej była wkurwiona jak osa więc podbiega do piotrka, który wcześniej próbował ją uspokoić gadaniem bo nie chciał stosować przymusu bezpośredniego wobec córki pracodawcy xD No i drze się na piotrka, że ona mu rozkazuje napierdolić tego chłopaczka. Piotrek ją olał a on wtedy zaczęła napierdalać jego. No to złapał ją za łapy, przytrzymał i już zupełnie na poważnie jej powiedział żeby się uspokoiła bo będzie problem. Ona w płacz, że ją Piotrek pobił (no kurwa rzeczywiście) złapała telefon i zadzwoniła na policję. Policja przyjeżdzą po kilkunastu minutach i pytają co się dzieje. Gówniara pokazuje na Piotrka i chłopaczka i mówi, że ją pobili i chcieli zgwałcić xD Policja zanim zaczęła dochodzić czy to prawda to poprosił ich o dokumenty. Patrzą na legitymację szkolną tego chłopaczka, potem na niego, potem na Piotrka i zaczynają przepraszać jakby prezydentowi nasrali na dywan xD Panne postraszyli, że za składanie fałszywych zeznań jest bagieta i żeby się natychmiast uspokoiła albo ją wezmą na izbę dziecka. Potem jeszcze 5 razy przeprosili chłopaczka i Piotrka i spierdolili. Panna wystraszona zamknęła się w pokoju i nie wychodziła aż do końca imprezy. Piotrek spytal chłopaczka o co chodzi a on mówi, że jego stary jesy uber wysoko postawiony w policji xD Impreza 18stkowa bananówy. Jest kilkadziesiąt osób. Ojciec jubilatki bogaty ale słoma mu wystaje z butów. O północy śpiewanie sto lat itd. Nagle pod dom podjeżdża ojciec BMW Z4 "hehe masz córuchna wiedz że cie kocham i na rodzinę grosza nie skąpię, niech ludzie wiedzo że moja rodzina byle czym nie jeździ, masz tu kluczyk" Panna wniebowzięta, goście biją brawo "tate mogę się przejechać tylko kawałek po ulicy? a piłaś? tylko kilka kieliszków no dobra my to w rodzinie głowy mamy mocne i ty już byłaś w tej autoszkole kilka razy, ale tylko do końca ulicy i zawróć czo" Dziewczyna wsiadła do samochodu, odpala, rusza z piskiem opon, puszcza kierownicę ze strachu, samochód zamiast zjechać na ulicę jedzie po chodniku i wpada na pełnej kurwie (na tyle na ile się przez te kilka metrów zdążył rozpędzić) w zaparkowanego przed nim Mercedesa SL należącego do ojca. "TY KURWA IDIOTKO" Krzyknął ojciec, podbiegł do BMW, wyciągnął pannę za włosy, przy wszystkich wypierdolił parę razy z liścia i odesłał do domu zachęcając do pójścia do pokoju i niewychodzenia, z niego kopem w dupę. Biadoli nad tymi samochodami i każe gościom wypierdalać do domu. Nagle siada na chodniku i próbuje złapać oddech i trzyma się za klatkę piersiową. Piotrek nieśmiało pyta czy wszystko dobrze i czy może po karetkę zadzwonić czy coś "Jak kurwa dobrze, no jak kurwa dobrze? Nie widzisz co tu się stało? Wódki mi daj" Piotrek przyniósł butelkę z domu i skończyło się tak, że do rana siedział z ojcem tej panny na chodniku i pił, a ojciec opowiadał mu jak on w latach 90 jeździł do roboty do włoch, jak za komuny był w wojsku i jak go żona zdradziła Losowa bananowa impreza w jednej z podwarszawskich miejscowości. Dla niewarszawskich anonów tłumaczę, że w tych miejscowościach zazwyczaj jest tak, że mieszka trochę napływowych nowobogackich i trochę ludności rdzennej, często patologicznej na 9000% (coś jak w tym słynnym Otwocku, tylko tam nie ma nowobogackich xD). Rozwarstwienie społeczno-ekonomiczne, wyrażane przez współczynnik Giniego tak wysoki jak w niektórych krajach ameryki łacińskiej, jest przyczyną licznych konfliktów na tle klasowym, podczas których młodzi tubylcy biorą redystrybuję dóbr w swoje ręcę poprzez spuszczanie wracającym z imprez bananom wpierdolu i uspołecznianiem ich ajfonów a następnie ich sprzedaż i zakup za uzyskane w ten sposób środki nowych adidasów, alkoholu i narkotyków. Impreza w domu dużym jak sam skurwysyn. Do godziny 22-23 wszystko spokojnie. Nagle pod dom przychodzi seba-dresik-suchoklates i stoi sobie na ulicy. Piotrek się go pyta, czy przyszedł na imprezę a seba mówi, że nie, spoko spoko tylko jeden biznes ma. Z domu wychodzi jakiś pijany dzieciak, podbija do seby, siema siema (zgrywa cwaniaczka takiego jak seba-dresik) i seba coś mu daje a banan daje mu pieniądze więc widać, że piotrek właśnie był świadkiem transakcji kupna-sprzedaży hehe marihuany. Jak transakcja dobiegła końca to banan stoi jeszcze chwilę z dresikiem, gada z nim i stara sie być fajny "nooo wiesz jak ostatnio kupowałem wódkę na podrobioną legitkę to sprzedawczyni chciała po psiarnie dzwonić ale spierdoliłem hehe co nie sztywno się trzeba trzymać" dresik się patrzy z politowaniem ale nie chce psuć relacji z klientem więc potakuje i w końcu pyta co to za impreza a banan mówi, że kolega robi i czy dresik chce wbić się wódeczki napić. Piotrek już czuł, że będą kłopoty więc mówi, że zgoda gospodarza jest potrzebna ale banan poleciał po gospodarza (w tym czasie dresik "nie no mordeczko ze mną żadnych problemów nie będzie spokojny chłopak jestem daj na luz"). Wychodzi napierdolony jak stodoła gospodarz z tym bananem od marihuany i mówi, że dresik może wbijać nie ma problemu. Piotrek stał na zewnątrz więc nie widział co się dzieje w domu ale nikt mu nie zgłaszał żadnych problemów więc spoko. Po 1-2h wychodzi trochę najebany dresik i chce iść do domu ale Piotrek zauważył, że coś ma pod kurtką. Wyciągnął pierdolonemu spod kurtki DVD xD a z kieszeni jeszcze 2 telefony. Mówi sebie, że nie zadzwoni po policje ale on ma wypierdalać i się już nie pokazywać a seba się zaczął odgrażać derp dojedziemy cię z mordami, nie pokazuj się na koziołkowie xD Piotrek się wkurwił i mu wykręcił łapę i wypierdolił za furtkę. Po pół godzinie widzi, że ulicę nadciąga ekipa kilku osób. Czuć, że będzie problem więc szybko zadzwonił do znajomych ochroniarzy żeby przyjeżdżali ze wsparciem. Bananom kazał zamknąć się w domu i nie wychodzić a sam przełożył gaz pieprzowy z plecaka do kieszeni i schował pod krzakiem koło furki pałkę teleskopową. No i faktycznie ekipa składała się z seby-suchoklatesa i kilku jego kolegów. Napakowani oni nie byli ale mordy tak patologiczne, że widać, że niejedną walkę już przeszli i może być ciężko. Zaczynają się do Piotrka przypierdalać "Co kurwa frajerze naszego koleżkę żeś popychał co" Piotrek grał na zwłokę, aż przyjadą posiłki i bardzo spokojnie do nich gada, że seba-suchoklates wie dlaczego został wyproszony i nikt tu nie chce problemów ani nikt nie chciał ich obrazić. Patusów oczywiście to nei przekonało i zaczynają piotrka przepychać, kopać w płot itd, napierdalać z pięści w domofon itd. Nagle Piotrek dostał od jednego gonga, na szczęście niezbyt mocnego, ale był to sygnał, że konflikt przechodzi z fazy wstępnej do fazy właściwej więc piotrek zatrzasnął furtkę i psika gazem. Patologia na chwilę się odsunęła ale zaraz ponaciągali koszulki na mordy i szturmują płot górą. Piotrek wyjął pałkę spod krzaka i wypierdolił pierwszemu w łeb tak, że tamten poleciał spowrotem na ulicę i zwija się na ziemi. Reszt rozwścieczona była jak chuj ale bała się już na płot wejść więc zaczęła wyważać bramę. Brama latała już mocno i wpierdol był bliski ale na szczęście w tym momencie pojawiły się posiłki w postaci trzech samochodów z kolegami Piotrka. W ciągu kilkudziesięciu sekund patole leżały obolałe na ziemi xD Problem był taki, że w tej miejscowości mieszkało pewnie jeszcze od chuja ich kolegów, z którymi wróciliby jeżeli puszczono by ich wolno więc ochroniarze wywieźli ich na dwie tury w jakieś losowe miejsca kilkanaście/kilkadziesiąt kilometrów za miasto, zabrali karty sim i puścili wolno, żeby dotarli sobie do domu akurat na niedzielne śniadanie z rodziną, jak już się uspokoją XD Nie wiadomo czy patologia potem robiła jakiś odwet na bananie-organizatorze i jego domu ale tbw bo piotrek kończył pracę o 4 w nocy xD Jedziemy dalej xD Kolejna impreza, tym razem średni wiek jeszcze niższy niż zazwyczaj: 15-19 lat. Z naciskiem na 15-16. To było zimą zeszłego roku, w lutym bodajże, jak przypierdolił mróz -20 w nocy. Piotrek siedział w środku, w hallu, i tam sprawdzał czy goście są na liście. Młodzież rozszabrowała pokaźnej wielkości barek matki organizatora, poważnej pani doktor. Pod dwóch godzinach imperezy kible pozapychane od rzygów i Piotrek chodził lać na zewnątrz xD Jakaś najebana gimbusiara ~16 lat mocno kleiła się do wszystkich i na oczach Piotrka przelizała się z 3-4 typami, a pewnie było jeszcze dwa razy tyle jak nie patrzył. Nagle hyc, jeden mateosz ją złapał za rączkę i zaprowadził na górę. Wrócili po pół godziny, usiedli na kanapie, chłopaczek zadowolony a panna najebana się do niego przytula i mówi, że go kocha. Przytulanie mu się znudziło więc poszedł pić wódkę z kolegami. Z pokoju gdzie poszedł słychać śmiechy- widocznie chwalił się swoimi podbojami seksualnymi kolegom. Po jakimś czasie z tego pokoju gdzie pili wódkę wychodzi inny chłopaczek, ale ubrany w koszulkę i bluzę mateosza xD i z chłodna twarzą siada na kanapie gdzie drzemała ta gimbusiara i zaczyna ją macać. Gimbo się budzi i zaczyna kleić do odzieżowego sobowtóra mateosza i znowu wyznawać mu miłość. Sobowtór niewiele myśląc hyc ją za rączkę i prowadzi na górę XDDD Po kilku minutach słychać wrzask jak z sali tortur "NIE NA WŁOSYYYYY KURWAAAA NIE NA WŁOOOOOSY" i jakaś awantura. Po minucie zbiega na dół zaryczana gimbusiara i krzykiem oznajmia światu, że mateosz spuścił jej się znienacka na twarz i włosy, co widocznie z jakiegoś powodu uraziło jej rozum i godność człowieka xD Piotrek płacze ze śmiechu, gimbusy też a gimbusiary przejęte próbują koleżankę uspokoić i trochę ją wytrzeć bo mateosz2 wystrzelił bardzo solidnie. Dziewczyna jednak wpadła w jakąś histerię, zrzuciła koszulkę i w samych spodniach i staniku wyleciała na dwór i tarza się w śniegu jak pojebana. Sobowtór mateosza jak zobaczył co sie odpierdala to szybko oddał ubrania i ulotnił się po angielsku bo czuł nadchodzące kłopoty. Piotrek złapał gimbusiarę, wniósł do domu i siła posadził pod kocem przy kaloryferze bo wtedy na prawdę w nocy było -20C i jakby się jeszcze chwilę półnaga i najebana w tym śniegu potarzała to szpital mocno albo i kostnica. Gimbusiara chlipie i momentami drze mordę, koleżanki ją pocieszają a ona w końcu dzwoni po ojca żeby po nią przyjechał. Mateosz1 nie dał jebania i wrócił do picia wódki z kolegami. Po około pół godziny w drzwiach stacje kompletnie najebany ojciec gimbusiary i pyta Piotrka co się odpierdala. Piotrek mówi, że córka trochę za dużo wypiła i wpadła w histerię i najlepiej jak ojciec ją weźmie do domu i sam z nią pogada. Napierdolony ojciec leci do dziewczyny "Córeczgooo, córuniuuu co siem stao tobie" Piotrek myślał, że dziewczyna będzie chciała ukryć hańbę przed ojcem. Mylił się "SPUŚCIŁ MI SIĘ NA WŁOOOOSY, NA MOJE WŁOOOOOSYYY" Jak się okazało, porywczy charakter odziedziczyła ona po ojcu, którego w ciągu sekudny jasny chuj strzelił "KTÓRY KURWA MATEOOOOSZ, TEN W NIEBIESKIEJ BLUZIEEEE" Jeb. Przechodzący obok przypadkowy chłopaczek w zielonej XD koszulce XD dostał gonga aż poleciał do następnego pokoju, poczym ojciec wziął córkę na ręcę i wyszedł Znajomy ochroniarz poprosił Piotrka, żeby stanął za niego na bramce w klubie na jeden wieczór bo tego dnia nie może. Nie było problemu, Piotre stanął na bramce w jednym z warszawskich klubów specjalizujących się w ciężkiej muzyce elektronicznej. Było z nim jeszcze dwóch innych ochroniarzy, w tym taki niby "kierownik zmiany" i selekcjoner w jednym, więc Piotrek miał tylko pomagać jakby była jakaś większa awantura i kontrolować kolejkę żeby nie było przepychania i burdelu. Późno w nocy, jak kolejka już się przerzedziła przychodzi kompletnie wyćpany ziomuś. Ten klub ma dosyć liberalną politykę jeżeli chodzi o używki i jak cię ochrona złapie w kiblu na wciąganiu kreski to raczej problemu nie robi, dopóki nie odpierdalasz. Ten typ był jednak wyjebany w sam kosmos i w ogóle cud, że dotarł w takim stanie do klubu. Cud nie powtórzył się jednak przy próbie komunikacji z nim i ciężko było się z nim dogadać i wytłumaczyć mu, że niestety nie wejdzie bo niedługo koniec imprezy. W końcu się udało, gość odszedł kilka metrów od wejścia, stał sobie na chodniku, fazował i widocznie próbował wymyślić jakiś sposób na dostanie się do lokalu, bo po jakichś 10 minutach wykrzywiania twarzy na wszystkie możliwe sposoby odwrócił się do ochroniarzy plecami i podszedł do nich tyłem "Co ty kurwa robisz Wychodzę Gdzie wychodzisz? No do środka" Rozpierdoliło to ochroniarzy tak, że wynieśli mu z klubu kilka butelek wody i dali paczkę szlugów, ale przekonali go przy tym, żeby poszedł wychodzić do innego klubu xD Kategoria:Pasta